long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beasts
Beasts can be summoned by using a Grimoire or a Summoning Scroll. Types of Beasts: Strengthening, Element, Plant, Fighting, Special, and Humanoid. Beast Ranks Beasts above Normal-Rank, Level 10 are referred to as Elite Beasts. Each rank consistent of 10 levels. * Normal-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Normal-Rank beasts are common beasts. Within the Soaring Dragon Continent it is largely believed they cannot reach Levels 8 and above, however, this is because a Level 8, 9 and 10 Normal Ranked Beasts don't look like beasts, one of them, for example, is described as being a massive whale-like creature that, by size alone, uneducated people would assume it was actually an island. Normal Rank Level 10 Beasts are the limit for their kind and have no natural predators, however, there are also no accounts of one of these beasts actually fighting in the first place, mainly because those who can reach that level often evolve before reaching that. For a Normal Ranked Beast to evolve into a Holy Beast is noted to take at least tens of thousands of years. * Bronze-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Bronze-Rank beasts are rare beasts, though not so rare that lucky warriors can't get a hold of them. They are extremely attractive to such warriors. Bronze-Rank, Level 9 beasts are noted to be the strongest kind to naturally exist in the Soaring Dragon Continent, as they have no natural predators at that level. For a Bronze Ranked Beast to become a holy beast is remarked to take anywhere from thousands to tens of thousands of years. * Silver-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Silver-Rank beasts are very rare beasts. It is often remarked that if a beast manages to evolve from the Bronze Rank to this rank, then it's likely it will be able to evolve again to Gold Rank. The strongest naturally occurring Silver-Rank Beasts are noted to be of the 8th Level, as they have no natural predators at that stage. For a Silver-Rank Beast to evolve into a Holy Beast takes anywhere from a thousand to tens of thousands of years, but chances are likely it's on the faster side of that scale. * Gold-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Gold-Rank beasts are an extremely rare and powerful breed amongst beasts and are considered the best naturally available in the Soaring Dragon Continent. Gold-Rank, Level 7 is the known limit for Gold Ranked Beasts in that continent's natural environment because at that level they're powerful enough to dominate their environments and have no natural predators. Exceptionally strong ones, Level 5-7, are called Gold King Beasts because of this. Gold-Rank beasts can take around 2-3 centuries to evolve into a Holy Beast, meaning any non-Innate who tries to raise one will not likely live long enough to see it reach that stage unless they can evolve it into a Platinum-Rank beast. Innates and clans backed by them seem to have quite a bit of access to these beasts, but they are otherwise extremely rare creatures. Tong Tian Tower's third level had Gold King Beasts in abundance reigning over any territory not ruled by the humans or the demons. * Platinum-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Platinum-Rank beasts are the rank where a beast can truly be reborn as a holy beast. While it's possible for lower-ranked beasts to do so, it could take thousands or even tens of thousands of years, meaning a beast must at least be of this rank to achieve the task in a non-innate human's lifespan. It should only take a few decades for a Platinum-Rank beast to assume human form, from there it should only take a few years for it to learn and raise its wisdom to fully become a Holy Beast. In comparison, a Gold-Rank beast can take 2-3 hundred years to achieve the same level, making this the only rank a non-Innate human can hope for it to achieve. They don't appear to occur naturally in the Soaring Dragon Continent. * Diamond-Rank, Levels 1 - 10 ** Diamond-Rank beasts are astonishingly rare and powerful beasts. The few examples seen have all had a humanoid form and, more importantly, have displayed a certain level of intelligence, likely indicating that if they are not automatically a holy beast, they are likely only a single step away from it. Beast List Four Main Types *'Special-Type': Mainly use life Skills or reconnaissance Skills to gather intelligence. Other monsters that are included in this type also have special powers that would assist in the battle in some way. *'Strengthening-Type': Can directly boost the summoner's combat abilities and hence were crucial to their survival. *'Fighting-Type' or Battle-Type: Used the beast's bodies directly to make their attacks against the enemy more powerful and added that extra bit of sting. These are the combat type beasts. *'Element-type': Can either pure elemental-force or in a beast-form. They can either fight as an elemental being controlling their element or merge with their summoner to give them some of their elemental powers. Beast-Type: *Snake-type *Insect-type *Bird-type *Dragon-type *Flying-type *Bear-type *Fox-type *Dog-type *Wolf-type *Lion-type *Tiger-type *Panther-type *Plant-type *Banshee-type *Python-type *Fish-type *Horse-type *Ox-type Element: *Fire-type *Water-type *Ice-type *Earth-type *Wind-type *Lightning-type *Dark-type *Gale-type *Sand-type Special: *Puppet-type (artificial monsters, cannot improve) *Healing-type Demonic: *Undead-type *Hell-type *Ghost-type Guardian Beasts Guardian Beasts live inside Grimoire. Through the successful contract with a Grimoire the owner is given a Guardian Beast. In difference to regular beasts, Guardian Beasts can not die as long as their Summoner is still alive. Therefore Guaridan Beats are considerd more important than regular contracted Beasts. "This type of Beasts were not the same as the normal Beasts. They would never die nor betray their master. Guardian Beasts would also grow alongside its master, there was no need for other conditions to be met. As long the user’s power increased, or that the summoning grimoire level increased, the Beast would also be stronger." Holy Beasts Beasts that have high intelligence, a humanoid appearance and the ability to speak. There are several ways to increase a Beasts intelligence in order to cultivate Holy Beasts. Most of these are found in Tong Tian Tower, like the World Tree Quest that rewards a Wisdom Fruit, the Twelve Zodiac Temples at the first Floor or the Heaven, Earth and Humanity Halls at the second Floor that directly reward a Beast with sentience, when successfully completed. Other methods are the refining of magic pills that increase a Beasts intelligence. Platinum Ranked Beasts can take a few decades to evolve into Holy Beasts on their own, meanwhile Gold Ranked Beasts can take two or three centuries and Silver to Normal beasts can take between a thousand to tens of thousands of years. Therefore if a human or Innate wants to raise a Holy Beast they will need to at least own a Gold Ranked Beast. True Innates almost always have at least one Holy Beast in their arsenal. While it is possible for a Holy Beast to evolve into a Mythical Beast, it isn't actually known how that happens, Mythical Beasts however are remarked as owning their own Grimoire. If Hui Tai Lang's case is not the exception, but rather the norm, then the mere act of contracting a Grimnoire is what turns a Holy Beast into a Mythical Beast. But it is entirely possible that this is merely an assumption or that the difference between Holy Beasts and Mythical Beasts is the ability to contract grimoire or that the power given by a grimoire to a beast is the difference between them. Xiao Wen Li already owned a contract grimoire back when she became a guardian beast of the protagonist while being formally ranked as an 8 star diamond rank level 1 beast, so its entirely possible that there is no real difference between Holy and Mythical Beasts. Rankings Holy Beasts, like all beasts, have their own rankings, however upon evolving into a holy beast the ranks of Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum and Diamond only hold secondary significance, as the main point of those ranks seems to be to measure how long it'll take said beasts to reach this level in the first place. Holy Beasts instead have their own Ranking system consisting of Tiers/Levels 1-9. However, Duo Duo, the Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen of Yue Yang, identifies herself as a One Star Holy Beast. One Star Holy Beasts are equal to Innate Level 1 warriors in terms of ability. * Holy Beast - Tier 1 / Earth-Rank, Level 1 / Stars: 1 ** Tier 1, or Rank 1, 1 Star, Holy Beasts, are newly awoken Holy Beasts who have undergone a wisdom revelation. They do still have typical beast ranks defining them, such as Duo Duo, Yue Yang's Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen, who was reset to Bronze Level 1 upon evolving from a Thorny Flower Demoness, and Red, Yue Yang's Bloody Queen, who remained a Platinum Rank 5 even after ascending to become a Holy Beast. It is unknown how significant the former ranking system is to a Holy Beast overall but according to records, a Holy Beast Earth-Rank, Level 1, is easily as powerful as a warrior at Innate Earth-Rank, Level 1, despite Duo Duo being only Bronze-Rank, Level 1. * Holy Beast - Tier 2 / Earth-Rank, Level 2 / Stars: 2 * Holy Beast - Tier 3 / Earth-Rank, Level 3 / Stars: 3 * Holy Beast - Tier 4 / Earth-Rank, Level 4 / Stars: 4 * Holy Beast - Tier 5 / Earth-Rank, Level 5 / Stars: 5 * Holy Beast - Tier 6 / Earth-Rank, Level 6 / Stars: 6 * Holy Beast - Tier 7 / Earth-Rank, Level 7 / Stars: 7 * Holy Beast - Tier 8 / Earth-Rank, Level 8 / Stars: 8 * Holy Beast - Tier 9 / Earth-Rank, Level 9 / Stars: 9 ** Holy Beasts, at Tier 9 are the strongest type of Holy Beasts. They are equal in strength to a warrior of Innate Earth-Rank, Level 9 Mythical/Divine Beasts Mythical/Divine Beasts are Beasts on an even higher Level than Holy Beasts. They are very similar to Holy Beasts in a number of ways, such as possessing human forms(with the exception of Hui Tai Lang) and humanoid intelligence. However, the key difference appears to be that Mythical Beasts are capable of owning their own Grimoire. Thus far six known beasts exist in the Soaring Dragon Continent that could be Mythical Beasts, and four of them are contracted to Yue Yang with Hui Tai Lang being a tag-along, only Hui Tai Lang originated from there. These beasts are Empress Fei Wen Lie, her and Yue Yang's daughter, Xiao Wen Lie, Hui Tai Lang, and the Phoenix sisters living within Yue Yang's Divine Grimoire who likely originated from the Eastern Immortal Tribe on Tong Tian Tower's eleventh floor, the sixth and last is a Qilin girl Bing Yin who was sealed inside of the Demon Abyss until Yue Yang freed her, and she is currently his ally, for all intents and purposes. It seems that a secret method exists that can turn Holy Beasts into Mythical Beasts. Based on the power level displayed by Holy Beasts, it is likely that a Mythical Beast's power rivals that of an Innate Elder, it is unknown if, but highly likely that, Mythical Beasts have dividing ranks. Transcending Mythical/Divine Beast (R=41) Little is known about Transcending Mythical Beasts aside from the fact that they are on a level beyond Mythical Beasts. However, these haven’t been seen in the Soaring Dragon Continent for thousands of years. Should any exist, they would be extremely powerful. 'Star Rating '(R=41) 'According to Zhi Zun '(R=41), in the Soaring Dragon Continent and Tong Tian Tower, beasts are rated from 1-10 stars based on their sentience, potential and how close it is to a humanoid shape. Transcending Mythical Beasts are not included in the rating. This rating was created by the warriors of the Soaring Dragon Continent and is not supported by the Ancient Code. It merely works as a Guideline to rate a Beasts potential. * 1-2 Stars: Trash * 3-4 Stars: Unskilled Beast * 5-6 Stars: Not too bad - Sufficient * 7 Stars: Will help you make a name for yourself and earn a profit. * 8 Stars: Outstanding - All the kings from various countries will be trying to marry their daughters to you. Finding a wife would be easy and even obtaining a harem wouldn’t be a problem! * 9 Stars: Holy Beasts * 10 Stars: Mythical/Divine Beasts * ? Stars: Beasts that transcend Mythical Beasts, but these haven’t been seen in the Soaring Dragon Continent for thousands of years. Category:Grimoire owner Category:Special Type Category:Element-type Category:Summoner Category:Power Levels